


Implications; I Think We're a Love Song- Part Two

by morning_sun



Series: I Think We’re a Love Song [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom! Craig, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual blushing, Top! Tweek, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_sun/pseuds/morning_sun
Summary: With their busy schedule, Tweek and Craig haven't had much time for intimacy.That doesn't mean Tweek won't make time.~~The dirtiest thing you'll read today- I almost guarantee it.**Part 2 of I Think We’re a Love Song**





	Implications; I Think We're a Love Song- Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blame Canada (OneHitWondersAnonymous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHitWondersAnonymous/gifts).



> Oh god, this is so pervy, and if you aren't an adult then please don't read it.
> 
> While I appreciate every single one of your comments and kudos on part one, Blame Canada is the reason for this part two. I have been so flattered and motivated by her kind words and shameless promotion on tumblr. I really, really hope that she isn't offended by this gratuitous porn.

I Think We’re a Love Song

Part Two

 

* * *

 

The implications of Craig having a sex toy were not lost on Tweek.

For years the blonde had felt that Craig was straight, and certainly that the farce of a relationship was continued out of circumstance. Craig might not have shown a particular interest in girls while they were in high school (though, to be sure, they certainly had shown an interest in him), but he was tall and handsome and fit, and he’d always had options. Tweek had heard the way the girls had whispered, especially once their junior year had hit and Craig had been the tallest out of any boy in school. Dark hair and serious blue eyes, bronzed skin and perfectly straight and white teeth- Craig looked like he’d stepped out of a magazine. He’d played football, had gotten into more than a fair share of fist fights that had nearly always seen him on top, and he’d been so goddamn smart that he’d only just lost to Kyle as the valedictorian when school had ended.

They’d talked so little back then about sexual preference (in fact, they’d talked about it not at all), that Tweek had just assumed that Craig was straight. Tweek had felt like being gay was a disease back then, an oddity and a burden, so why _would_ Craig be gay? Craig was _perfect_.

Perfect people didn’t turn out gay.

But it was all different now, obviously. Now, they’d lived together in Boulder for just over a month, sharing a bed in which Tweek had explored and learned Craig's sexual preferences thoroughly. Tweek had accepted that, just as he hadn’t chosen to be gay, neither had Craig done any such thing. Every day that passed, truly living as himself, Tweek felt more and more comfortable in his skin, felt that there was nothing wrong with anything about him. And certainly, Craig being gay made him no less perfect- quite the contrary. Not an untouchable object, but a man who had depth and passion and love for Tweek.

Tweek had never been happier in his life.

But the toy…

The toy meant that, not only had Craig _known_ he was gay (since sophomore year, apparently), but that he’d been actively participating in solo anal masturbation.

Not that you couldn't be straight and enjoy anal masturbation. But that was the whole point. Craig _wasn’t_ straight.

The thought of Craig, alone in his room, panting and clenching his teeth to keep from waking his parents as he fucked himself…

It did things to Tweek. It made his stomach drop and his dick harden and his body feel as though it had walked into a heady fog of lust. Craig _wanted_ him. Even all those years ago, Craig had _wanted_ him. Couple that with the fact that, according to Craig, it had been Tweek he’d been thinking of as he’d fucked himself…

_Jesus Christ._

Not that Tweek got to explore the absolute cock hardening fantasy of Craig fucking himself. No, of course not.

Tweek's life had recently exploded into a mushroom cloud of chaos. He’d moved to Boulder, and everyday saw him training for the FINA Swimming Championship- training which consisted of multiple visits to three different gyms within the course of a day. On Wednesdays and weekends Tweek would travel to South Park and add a long shift at Tweak Bros Coffee to his schedule, determined to help Craig with bills and rent (though his paycheck barely covered groceries). During all of this, Craig was busy himself- either with a full class schedule and intensive studying at the nearby library, or working whatever free hours he had available at a local video store that had miraculously managed to stay in business.

It was a wonder they found time for each other, and most nights found them both too tired to move- each collapsing onto the murphy bed and immediately falling into a deep and unwaking sleep.

Sex had been scarce these last few weeks, and it wasn’t for lack of wanting. There was just so very little time. And when time _was_ made, they came together in intense fervor, bodies clashing and hands frantic, and it was all over with the quickness and ferocity of a passing storm, and always left Tweek feeling as though he had more to give.

The schedule certainly left little time for exploring Craig's masturbation habits.

Sundays were for them, though. Neither worked, and Craig would wake early, walking to Harbucks just down the street to get Tweek his allotted one coffee for the day (and, small miracle that it might be, he’d worked himself down to just three added shots of espresso). They’d sit in bed until nine, talking softly and watching dvd’s of Red Racer that Craig would bring home from the video store, and then they’d both head to the gym, spending most of the morning and afternoon working diligently- Craig focused on weights and cardio, Tweek joining him at the treadmills to run at near maximum speed. Then Tweek was off to do barbell squats, and dumbbell curls, and hanging knee raises- the latter of which Craig had told him, in a fury of lovemaking, turned him on in ways that had left him hard with want and excusing himself to the locker room to take a frigid shower.

But even Sundays had a routine, it seemed, for they had so far ended the same. They’d grab a quick lunch of salad or wraps, and then head to South Park to visit family and do their laundry- almost always stopping at City Wok to spend time with Kenny and share a City Platter. By the time they got back to Boulder it was typically well into the evening, and the lovemaking Tweek had been anticipating all day was (albeit wonderful) over quickly.

This Sunday was going to be different, however. Tweek had turned off both of their phone alarms and had made sure to shut the blinds tightly to keep rays of sun from waking them. He’d waited until Craig's breathing had gone even, and then quietly as he could, he searched the room- finally turning up what he was looking for in a box hidden in the back of the closet with a quiet “ha!” of triumph.

The toy was small- black and curved and obviously meant to stimulate the prostate. Tweek sat on the floor, looking at it and wondering what to do now.

It took ten minutes of laborious thinking to come to a decision, and then another hour of “research” that consisted of reading article after article of fluff pieces entitled with headlines like; “How to Drive Your Boyfriend Crazy in the Bedroom” and, “Sex Tricks Every Top Should Know,”  that had him uncomfortably hard, and coming quickly in his hand in the privacy of their small bathroom. Then Tweek slept, face set with determination before finally going slack as he inched bit by bit into a fitful slumber- full of anticipation.

 

* * *

 

When he woke Sunday morning, Tweek knew it was too late to proceed with his original plan (which had involved waking Craig up with a blow job and working from there). Craig was clearly awake, his side of the bed empty and the shower running in the background.

“Fuuuck,” Tweek groaned, sitting up, carding a hand through his wild hair and running it down his face- trying to wipe away the sleep that clung to his features.

He sat there, willing himself out of bed, forcing his eyes to stay open. When he finally felt at least a bit put together, he stood and stumbled to the bathroom. As soon as he entered, Craig popped his head around the shower curtain, peering at him as water sloshed from his hair and over his eyes.

“Did you turn off our alarms dude?”

Tweek grunted a yes, liberally coating his toothbrush with paste and leaning over the sink.

“I thought we could sleep in for once,” he replied on a spit, and when he looked over his shoulder he saw Craig had stuck his head back into the shower.

“We’ve got a ton of shit to do today,” Craig said, voice echoing off the shower walls.

Tweek finished brushing his teeth, brows knit in thought.

Decided, he wiped his face on a hand towel and leaned on the the sink.

“I t-thought we’d blow off everything today,” Tweek called over the rushing of water.

There was a pause, then Craig’s head peeked through the curtains once more, hair now lathered with soap bubbles.

“Seriously? … Why?”

Tweek hesitated, arms and legs quaking with nerves before replying, “Because today…” he faltered, suppressing a wracking tremor that threatened to overtake him- then forced out, “Because today, we’re not leaving our bed.”

Craig froze, eyes widening a bit as he stared at him, and Tweek, emboldened, continued on. “I’m going to get coffee, because I feel like death,” he stated. “And when I get back I’m going to fuck you until-” his shoulders spasmed, and Tweek growled with frustration. “I’m going to fuck you, and tease you, and make you beg. And then I’m going to do it again.”

In the shower, Craig trembled, mouth parted slightly and eyes blown to the point they were almost black.

Tweek pushed himself off the sink with his hip, reaching into the shower to take Craig by the back of the neck.

“Don’t bother getting dressed” he told him, and then leaned forward as though he might kiss his very wet, very shell shocked boyfriend. He stopped short though, moving his hand to Craig's chin- reveling in the way that he’d closed his eyes in preparation for Tweek’s lips. When he ran a thumb over his bottom lip, Craig's eyes slid open- heavy with desire.

“I’ll be back,” Tweek whispered, and then he forced himself to step away (when really every part of him screamed to join Craig in the shower).

He made it to the bathroom door when Craig said in a choked voice, “You aren’t seriously leaving right now, are you?”

He had to keep his back turned, refused to turn and see a wet, naked, needy Craig, and with taut shoulders responded, “I’ll be back, Craig.”

He stepped from the room, then halted when he heard a whimper. Unable to keep from looking, he glanced over his shoulder, only to regret it immediately.

Craig watched him, cock in his hand, eyes wide and lip sucked between his teeth.

“Stop that,” Tweek snapped- probably a bit harsher than need be, then added, “don’t you dare jack off, Craig.”

Then he closed to door, feeling short of breath and trying desperately to get himself under control, glaring down at his own hardened cock as though it were some sort of traitor.

He left after hastily dressing in jeans and an old hoodie, but before he departed he retrieved the black little vibrator he’d discovered last night and threw it onto the middle of the bed.

Let Craig decide what to do with that.

 

* * *

 

The entire time he was gone, Tweek had to force himself to linger. It was nearly impossible not to rush through his tasks and sprint back to the fit and wanting boyfriend he’d left naked and alone. But Tweek forced himself to take his time, walking slowly to the Harbucks located a block away, hands fidgeting inside his sweater pockets as scenario after scenario ran rampant through his mind.

Craig would probably be finished with his shower by now. Had he dressed? Fuck, Tweek hoped not.

When Tweek returned he wanted Craig laying in bed, toy inside of him, hands behind his head as he writhed and shook, waiting for Tweek to reappear and finish what he’d promised.

His voice cracked when he’d ordered his coffee- patrons tittering with suppressed laughter at the grown man who sounded as though he were going through puberty, and Tweek collected his drink and left Harbucks in awkward embarrassment. He slowed his pace halfway home though, sipping the coffee and reminding himself of all the things he’d read about topping (and not for the first time last night- he’d been reading them since the day after he and Craig had first had sex). While their lovemaking was fast and satisfying, Tweek knew that there was more to be had than rutting against each other like the inexperienced adults that they were. He wanted to give that to Craig, wanted to be the best partner he could, wanted to prolong and extend the pleasure they each received.

When he reached the apartment he stood by the door, finishing his coffee in the cold morning light and trying to tamp down the nerves that were steadily building inside him.Taking a steadying breath , he entered the quiet apartment- stopping in the kitchen and pitching the travel cup, quickly procuring a stick of gum from his pocket and chewing it just enough to freshen his breath before spitting it into the trash.

Then, forcing his nerves to calm, Tweek headed toward the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

To his utter disappointment, Craig wasn’t naked, nor was he using the toy.

He sat in the middle of the bed, looking torn between frustration and fury, wearing only a pair of white boxers emblazoned with a pattern of tiny little footballs. When Tweek entered the room Craig’s head whipped around, eyes narrowed.

“You’ve been gone forever!”

Tweek couldn’t help it. He laughed.

Craigs lips thinned. “It isn’t funny,” he intoned, clearly agitated.

Tweek shook his head and, without comment, began to undress. He watched as Craig’s eyes widened, gaze following each article of clothing that fell to the floor. Tweek knew that he’d become much more fit in the last month (not that he hadn’t been to begin with) and he was pleased to see Craig’s stare linger on each new exposed expanse of skin. His stomach and arms and broad shoulders. His calves and thighs. His hands.

Craig seemed unable to speak during the silent undress- able only to watch and clutch the sheets in fisted hands.

When he’d gotten down to his briefs, he stood with hands on hips across from Craig.

“You are not naked.”

Craig hesitated, cheeks flushed, then replied, “It was… it was fucking _weird_ Tweek! I thought you were fucking with me!”

Tweek sighed and resisted rolling his eyes. “Where’s the toy?”

Craig jumped a little, eyes going just a little wild with panic.

“Come on Tweek, it’s so embarrassing!”

With another sigh, Tweek approached and sat next to Craig, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close to his side, like a bird under wing.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he murmured into Craig's hair, emboldened by the fact that Craig had leaned into him. Tweek ran his hand up and down Craig’s arm in a comforting manner, squeezing him firmly to the side of his body.

From where he had burrowed into the nape of Tweek’s neck, Craig mumbled, “I feel… I feel so fucking weird.”

Tweek huffed and shook his head again in disbelief. “Jesus Craig, _why?_ ”

“I don’t know! It’s… it just seems weird!”

Tweek let a hand trail down Craig’s spine then, relishing at the way Craig trembled at his touch.

“Listen, _I_ don’t think it’s weird. I think it’s _fuckinghotashell._ ”

Craig lifted his head, cheeks and neck turned bright red.

“I know _you_ like it, ” he accused.

Tweek raised a brow. “Ngh, _you_ like it too,” he pointed out. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have been using the damn thing for the last two years.”

Craig made a sound of frustration and dropped his head to his knees, pulling away from Tweek (much to the blonde's displeasure). He sat brooding for a moment before finally he said, in a small voice, “You have to promise not to laugh at me.”

The words seemed like a shot to the heart for Tweek, and they hit him with force. _Laugh_ at him? Did Craig not understand how fucking beautiful he was? Did he not realize that he drove Tweek absolutely mad with desire? Did he not know that Tweek was a better person, a more confident person, because of Craig.

The answer was an obvious no.

It had never occurred to him, not until just this moment, that Craig was uncomfortable with intimacy. That he didn’t realize the effect he had on Tweek. That he was afraid to express any sexual desires.

“Craig… you know I’d never laugh at you… right?”

Craig, head still rested on his knees, shrugged noncommittally.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” he whispered.

Tweek had to hold back a snort of bubbling derisive laughter, reminding himself sharply of his just given promise not to do such a thing. Instead he intoned, “And I do?!”

Craig turned his head to look up at Tweek, looking unbearably distressed.

“You always make me feel…” He stopped, seeming to fumble with his choice of words. “You do… everything… great. I don’t… I don’t know what I’m doing. I feel like… like you aren’t… you know.”

Tweek did not know, and he shook his head to convey this sentiment.

Craig groaned and tugged sharply at his own hair, causing what had dried of the wet locks to become disheveled.

“Satisfied!” he finally managed to exclaim. “I feel like you aren’t satisfied!”

Tweek might find the words funny if they weren't so obviously heartbreaking.

Feeling more determined than ever, Tweek's jaw set.

“Lay back,” he instructed, voice not unkind.

Craig hesitated for only a moment, then did as Tweek had asked,Tweek not missing the way his hands shook.

“Where’s the toy?”

Craig gave a defeated little huff and replied in a small voice, “Just in the dresser. Top drawer.”

Tweek retrieved it, along with the lube, but set both on the nightstand, hoping to keep them out of sight and mind for the time being. Instead he slinked next to Craig, aligning their bodies as they lay side by side, facing each other.

“Why is this just coming up?” he asked, taking Craigs hand in his own and grasping it, thumb running along his knuckles.

Craig moved closer, feet entwining with his own. “I don’t know. This is the first time we… you know, _planned_ sex. Every other time it’s just happened. I didn’t have time to worry about it.”

Tweek dipped his head, running his lips over the curve of Craigs neck, delighting in the way his hand gripped more tightly in his own.

“First off,” he began, untangling his hand from Craig’s to move it to his hip. “I _plan_ on having as much sex with you as I can fit into a lifetime.”

He let his hand wander over ribs, fingertips dragging lightly over skin.

“Second,” he said on an exhale, feeling his blood rush at the sight of Craig, who obviously had begun to shift from self-conscious distress to budding interest- his arousal shown plainly in his eyes. Tweek let his lips trail over the hollow of Craig’s neck, nipping his adam's apple lightly before moving to scrape teeth lightly across his shoulder. “You make me fucking wild,” Tweek murmured, lips dragging over Craig’s skin as he spoke. “I get hard just by glancing at you sometimes. Don’t _ever_ worry about me being satisfied.”

To prove his point he bucked his hips forward, his growing erection digging into Craigs thigh and pulling a hitching inhale from him.

“And third,” Tweek growled, pushing Craig until he lay on his back, Tweek hovering over him. “Neither of us have any experience. The only way we’re going to get any better at this is by telling each other what we like and don’t like.”

His knee raised to push between Craig's legs, pressing against the hardness that was trapped under the cloth of his boxers. “And while I like fucking you hard and fast-,” he ground his leg upward, and Craig hummed a little moan and rolled his hips.“I _really_ want to spend at least the rest of this afternoon taking my time, and driving you fucking insane.”

Craig was now panting at both Tweek's words and actions, eyes closed and fingertips digging into Tweek's forearms. Tweek leaned down, nibbling the shell of his ear before whispering, “If there’s anything you don’t like, I’ll stop.”

He kissed his lips hard then, tongue darting out to entwine with Craig’s, capturing the bottom lip between his teeth and delighting in the way each of his actions seemed to pull helpless little sounds of pleasure from the dark haired man in his arms. Tweek's hand roved to every exposed piece of skin he could reach, never breaking from Craig’s lips, trying desperately to convey all the words he’d just said into the emotion of his kiss.

When he pulled away they both were lost for breath, Craig’s hands on both his cheeks.  

“Fuck I love you,” Craig murmured, and Tweek smiled wide and returned the sentiment.

Tweek then trailed feather light kisses down Craig’s body, teeth grazing his neck, fingers teasing his nipples, tongue dipping in his navel then dragging down the dark trail of hair that led under his boxers. Tweek bypassed the tented material (much to the displease of Craig, who growled down at him), and instead kissed down his thigh, under his knee- which caused Craig to jerk involuntarily, down to his foot and laying a hard press of lips to the arch. He repeated the action on the other leg, this time working up from Craig’s foot, to the back of the knee (spending extra time whirling his tongue over the skin and making Craig shiver with desire), and up the thigh.

Without removing the boxers, Tweek ran nose and mouth over the erection that strained against the thin material, letting his chest settle between Craig’s legs, his hands running up and down Craig's thighs. Tweek laved at the head of Craig's cock, the material becoming wet with his ministration, and from his position Craig keened- heels digging into the mattress below.

“Tweek,” he choked, and Tweek rolled his eyes upward, making a point to slowly lick up the shaft and suck the head without breaking eye contact. “Tweek,” Craig tried again, “please… take- take them off.”

Tweek chuckled at the near begging Craig was exhibiting, promising himself he’d have him pleading for release.

But not yet. For now Tweek relented, swiftly removing the last stitch of clothing Craig wore, tossing it across the room and turning his attention back to his task. When he began to lick a long swipe up the length of him, Craig sighed in a mixture of relief and need, back arching and hips jerking forward. He ran a hand up to splay across Craig's stomach, nails digging into each defined line of muscle. He watched Craig's face as he took him farther into his mouth, willing his jaw to relax, and he saw Craig's hands fist into the sheets.

With a wet pop he released him, saying, “Put your hands on my head.”

Craig’s eyes flew open. “What?”

“Do it, it’s fine,” Tweek croaked, tugging Craig's wrist to rest on his head, then fisting his hand around Craig's shaft and letting it guide his movements.

His head bobbed, Craig's cock slick as he dragged the hard press of his tongue up and down, sometimes lingering at the head to swirl his tongue around the ridges of the tip, and all the while Craig's hand guided him, pushing lightly, tugging at his hair. When Tweek shifted and reached his free hand to cup Craig's balls, the man above him seemed to expel a steady stream of soft swearing.

“Fuck, like that… like that.”

Tweek's own cock seemed to ache, and he pressed his erection down onto the bed, hips grinding for some sort of temporary relief.  

When the breathing from above became more and more shallow, and the articulation less comprehendible, Tweek pulled away, smirking at the whine of protest that issued from Craig. He shifted lower, propping Craig's legs on his shoulders (to Craig's obvious delight- he stared down at Tweek like a hawk- lip clenched hard in his teeth). And then Tweek did what he had never before, nudging Craig's ass cheeks with his face before spreading them- ignoring Craig's hiss of possible protest to run his tongue lightly over his entrance.

“Tweek you don’t have to- oh!”

He’d licked harder, a long swipe, and then began to lick and kiss with vigor, fingers gripping the cheeks of Craig's ass hard. He tasted clean, almost of soap, and each stroke of his tongue brought sounds from Craig he had never heard.

“Oh my god… Fuck… _Fuck_ . Tweek. Twaah _ha,_ ha. Oh. Are you kidding me?!”

His hand had reached down to grip Tweek's hair again (this time hard- fisting it as though he might fly away if he did not), and when he glanced up Tweek saw that Craig had propped himself up high on one of his elbows, his head thrown back in ecstasy.  

“Don’t… Fuck don’t stop,” Craig plead with a gasp, his hips working in a rhythm mnemonic to fucking, and Tweek hummed and continued, blood rushing at the sight of a wanton, unbidden Craig- so deep in mind numbing pleasure that he’d been stripped of any shame and left only with writhing desire to drive him.

When Tweek finally pulled away, aware once more of Craig’s building moans and slurred expletives, Craig jerked his head and almost looked angry.

“Fuck... no. Tweek, don’t stop.”

Tweek gave Craig a crooked little half grin. “We’ve got more to do.”

Craig shook his head, legs trembling in Tweek’s grip. “Please, just fuck me,” he moaned.

He looked as though he might begin to beg for release, and that thought alone made Tweek’s cock twitch and his toes curl.

“Shhh,” he lulled, rubbing Craig's thighs in what he hoped was a calming manner. “There’s no rush. I just want to make you feel good.”

It was as though Craig seemed to realize something at his words, because suddenly he was sitting up, reaching down to take Tweek's cock in his hand and stroke lightly through the material of his briefs.

“What about you,” he asked, eyes so darkly filled with desire that Tweek thought he looked drunk. “Let me do that to you.”

Tweek might have let him, had it been any other day. Especially with the picture of absolute fuckability that Craig provided- with his tousled hair and trembling body. To be sure, Tweek had received a fair amount of blow jobs from Craig in the past few weeks, and he certainly had no qualms about receiving as much as he gave. But he’d made the decision that today was for Craig, and for topping. He wanted to drive the love making, wanted to tease and fuck and control. Especially with the knowledge that Craig, not Tweek but _Craig_ , had shared feelings of insecurity surrounding intimacy. Tweek wanted to push his boundaries, wanted to show him that there was nothing embarrassing about what they were doing, that he was willing try just about anything.

“Not today,” he said gently, pushing away Craig's hand and pulling him up, so they both faced each other on their knees. “Today is for you.”

He kissed away Craig's protest, running hands through dark hair and grinding their hips together.

“Turn around,” Tweek murmured between kisses.

“Hmm?”

Tweek separated and leaned back a bit.

“Turn around and lean against the headboard,” he clarified.

Craig’s inhale was ragged, hesitating at Tweek's words.

“Come on,” Tweek encouraged, reaching a hand down to lightly smack at Craig’s ass. “Let’s go.”

He did, turning and leaning against the flat expanse of wood the murphy bed provided. Tweek had to guide his position, instructing him to place his forearms on the wall, fists over his head. He guided his hips back until the globe of his ass pressed against his pelvis.

“Jesus I love your ass,” Tweek muttered, unable to keep the opinion to himself, and from his position ahead of him Craig whimpered.

Brows quirking, Tweek cocked his head- a sudden thought occurring to him. Careful not to touch Craig, he leaned so he could watch his face and said, “I loved the way you moaned when I was licking it.”

Craig’s face crumpled with lust, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and what seemed like an involuntary groan escaping his lips.

Tweek's lips stretched in a wide smile. Suddenly he was filling the room with low and intimate praise, reaching around to gently and slowly stroke Craig’s cock as he ground his hips against his backside.

_“I like the way you feel, fuck you’re so hard.”_

_“I can’t wait to be inside you, I want to make you scream.”_

_“You look so fucking good right now.”_

With each word Craig’s breathing became sharper, the sounds he made louder, his cheeks and chest blushed darker, and Tweek’s hand was slick with Craig's precum. Finally he cried out, “Tweek, Tweek I’m going to-”

But before he could even finish the sentence Tweek pulled away.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no,” Craig stammered, fists clenching and unclenching above his head as his climax subsided.

Tweek gave a little hum of laughter, and Craig was able to turn his head and give him a glare.

“Tease,” he choked out. “You’re a fucking tease.”

Tweek just grinned, leaning to the nightstand and scooping up the toy and the lube, enjoying the way Craig seemed to quake with realization.

Tweek coated his fingers, running them up the cleft of Craig’s ass and stopping at the entrance. His other hand lay flat on the small of his back, fingers running over the dimples located on it, and said, “I really do love your ass.”

He went slow, inserting one finger, then two, only moving them inside him long enough to make him slick with lube before removing them. Picking up the toy, he added lube to it as well, and when he slid it inside Craig he was met with little resistance. Craig made to grind his hips, but Tweek tisked and pushed him up and forward, so that he was nearly upright entirely- still on his knees. His legs were spread, cock jutting upward and pressed against the headboard, head dipped and resting on his upper arm. Tweek aligned himself behind him, taking his wrists and capturing them in one hand- pressing them above his head against the wall. He rotated the toy in Craig’s ass, laying feather light kisses across his shoulders.

“Tweek,” came Craig’s muffled voice. “Tweek you have no idea how close I am.”

Tweek let his lips rest on Craigs ear and said, “You’re not allowed to cum until I say.”

Craig’s exhale was shaky, and he shook his head. “I don’t think it works like that,” he choked out.

Tweek hit the button located on the bottom of the vibrator, turning it onto its lowest speed, watching with delight as Craig shuddered.

“Listen to me,” Tweek murmured, moving the toy slowly. “I don’t want you to cum until I’m fucking you, so you are going to hold off- alright?”

Craig growled in frustration, and Tweek hit the button again- the vibrations faster now.

“Breathe through it,” he instructed, then released Craig’s hands, taking one and guiding it between his own legs.

“Help me fuck you,” he coaxed, and instead of the embarrassed hesitation from before, Craig nearly shouted with need, wrapping his hand over Tweek's and moving it, guiding it to just the right spot.

“Oh god,” Craig rasped. “Right there.”

Tweek hummed and hit the button one last time, the vibrator at full speed now, then snaked his free hand around Craig’s waist to grip both his cock and balls just firmly enough that it would not hurt.

“Fuck yourself harder,” Tweek ordered into Craig’s ear, who gave an “Ah!” of surprise and obeyed, his moans of pleasure a constant now- filling the room like an echoing cave.  

 _“_ You’re fucking amazing,” Tweek said, sucking and biting and kissing every piece of Craig’s shoulders and neck he could reach. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Craig whined at that, legs begining to shake in earnest. “Tweek… Tweek I’m so close.”

Tweek moved his hand away from Craig’s manhood. “You are not going to cum,” he growled.

“Tweek… I can’t-”

“You _will not,_ ” Tweek insisted. " _Breathe."_

Craig did, his hand slowing as he took great gasping gulps of air. Finally he seemed to gather himself- careening his building climax away from its peak, and his hand had stopped moving completely. He cursed when Tweek removed the toy, and continued to do so under his breath when Tweek moved away from him- a stream of whispered _fucks_ that were more reminiscent of a prayer.

“Please… please,” he panted, sweat glistening from his brow, and as Tweek set aside the toy, he smiled.

“Please what?” he asked innocently.

Craig honest to god growled then, and it made Tweek titter with happy laughter.

When Craig’s only response was to continue to breathe heavily, Tweek reached out and lightly smacked his ass.

“On your back,” he directed- choosing for now to file away the fact that Craig had clearly enjoyed getting his ass smacked (he’d almost flown off the bed he’d jumped so high, his sound of pleasure compulsory and base in nature).

Craig complied, dropping bonelessly onto the mattress, his erection like a mast at his apex- full and throbbing with eager desire.

Tweek moved to stand by the bed, stretching his legs and letting his eyes rove over Craig, taking his fill of the man spread out before him. Craig’s legs still shook, his breaths still came in short gasps. On his shoulders were tiny red marks- both from suction and teeth- and the flush of deep red at Craig’s chest and neck and cheeks stood out like a rose against his skin.

Tweek had done this to Craig.

That thought made him immensely pleased with himself, and it must have shown because Craig’s eyes narrowed.

“Don't look so happy,” he intoned, and Tweek thought that if he was trying to sound surly he was doing a miserable job at it. “What goes around comes around.”

Tweek’s smile widened. “You promise?”

Craig gave a shaky laugh, which cut off abruptly as he watched Tweek hook thumbs under his black briefs (the only kind he’d wear ever since he’d found out Craig enjoyed his swimming speedo so much). He took them off slowly, kicking them across the room to join the rest of his discarded clothing. His cock was so hard it bordered on painful, and he sighed in relief as he wrapped a hand around it and gave it a few slow strokes- aware that Craig’s eyes were following him all the while.

Tweek felt his own eyes go dark with want, and he crawled to Craig; knees sinking into the bed, spreading Craig’s legs as he settled his hips over his own. Their cocks aligned, and Tweek reached between them and took both in one hand- each big enough that he was barely able to keep hold of them. He stroked his hand up and down, rolling his hips and relishing in the way Craig writhed beneath him.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

Craig nodded, unable, it seemed, to speak.

“Tell me,” Tweek insisted.

“Fuck me,” Craig rasped. “Tweek, please.”

Tweek moved his hand a bit faster, enjoying the way each stave of velvety flesh felt pressed together as they were.

“Convince me,” Tweek insisted, sweat breaking out on his brow- his resolve to tease Craig for as long as possible beginning to waiver.

But there was no worry of waiting, because something inside Craig seemed to break, his voice nearly a sob as he cried out, “Fuck, please Tweek. Please, please…I need you. Please I need you to fuck me!”

Tweek felt every ounce of restraint slip away. He fumbled for the lube, finding it at the end of the bed and coating a liberal amount over himself- all the while Craig continuing to plea to be fucked.  

“I got you babe,” he assured, bringing Craig’s legs to rest on each of his upper arms, using a hand to guide himself to Craig’s entrance. It took little effort, the toy having done its job and helped prepare him for something much bigger. Once he’d buried himself to the hilt Craig seemed to sigh- both in relief and bliss. His hand came up to wrap around Tweek, nails digging into his back and raking down hard as Tweek began to move. Seeming to realize what he’d done, he started to apologize, but Tweek cut him off. “Shh, you’re fine, don’t stop.”

He thrust, slow at first, pace steady, one hand wrapping around Craig until it pressed on his lower back- angling his hips upwards.

“I love when you do that,” Craig breathed, and Tweek responded with a thick, “I know.”  

He rested a hand on the headboard and moved his hips- each rolling movement like a wave crashing down, the peak of a storm seeming to approach with each mounting swell.

“Goddamn,” Tweek managed to say in a graveled voice. “Goddamn you feel so fucking good.”

Craig buried his face in Tweek's neck, lifting his hips to meet each thrust.

“Please don’t stop.”

Tweek groaned. “Never,” he assured, working his hips just a bit faster, changing his pace once more- Craig writhing underneath him, reaching down to stroke his own cock in time with Tweek's movements.

“I’m so close,” Craig gasped, and indeed Tweek saw that he’d turned even more brightly red- as impossible as it seemed.

He changed his pace again, this time slow and steady, and he felt his own orgasm quickly approaching.

“Don’t cum yet,” Tweek panted, voice shaking.

“Mmm, close,” Craig warned again, increasingly seeming unable to speak.

“Don’t,” Tweek bit out, refusing to move faster, letting the climax build slowly, and Craig clung to him.

They repeated the word back and forth, “Close,” “Don’t,” each one seeming to cling on just a bit longer with each stilted word. Finally Tweek was able to say, “Breathe, Craig. Breathe through it.”

Craig could only nod, head still buried in Tweek's shoulder, but Tweek could feel his chest heave against him. Tweek kept on, working through his quivering body, and finally he felt himself enter the edge of release.

“Fuck… Craig, hold your breath.”

A great gasp, and he did, and with three more surges, Tweek felt himself fall apart, and he nearly shouted, “Cum for me!”

They did, together, Craig seeming to explode in his arms, voice loud with words Tweek could not hear over the ringing of his own ears. It seemed to last forever, wave after wave of pleasure bearing down on them, hands clawing and lips crashing together.

When Tweek collapsed next to him he was still shaking, hairline wet with sweat, pulling Craig to his chest and holding him as they both trembled.

“I feel like I’m still cumming,” Craig hissed, and Tweek could only nod and hold him more tightly- trying desperately to catch his breath. When he ran a palm over Craig’s arm he jumped- legs spasming, and Tweek felt pride build inside him as he realized that Craig’s words had not been an exaggeration. He really was still cumming- his seed spent but wracking pleasure still coursing through his body.

Tweek held him close, murmuring softly until the climax finally ebbed, wiping away a wetness at Craig’s cheeks that had come with such overwhelming sensations.

Long minutes later Tweek asked, “are you alright?” and Craig was able to nod and respond with a quiet “yeah,” his voice scratchy.

They lay in silence, eyes fluttering as they staved off sleep, each unable to pull away from the other.

When more time had passed, Craig finally said with a lacing of humor, “Tweek, the sex god.”

Tweek broke the peaceful reverence that had surrounded them with a loud laugh.

 

* * *

 

_Sunday, 10:13pm_

**Wendy** : You’ve got to be kidding me?!

 **Craig** : nope.

 **Wendy** : Are you sure we’re talking about the same Tweek?

 **Craig** : lol. rite?

 **Wendy** : Multiple Orgasms?

 **Craig** : yea

*( _One Missed Call From Wendy)*_

 **Wendy** : Pick up Craig!

 **Craig** : i cant. hes right next to me

 **Wendy** : OMG

 **Wendy** :This is crazy

 **Wendy** : I’m calling Bebe!

 **Craig** : dont.

 **Wendy** : You’re no fun. :(

 **Craig** : …

 **Craig** : tweek would disagree. ;)

 **Wendy** : omg.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments loves, it's the stuff fanfiction writers are made of! 
> 
> Errors will be fixed as I find them!


End file.
